Searches in the computer field generally refer to searches for texts or images. In an existing search method, a text input control and an image input control may be set in a search frame of a search interface, to simultaneously receive texts or images entered by users.
However, in an existing information push manner, text-image mixed searching and mixed sorting are generally carried out using a text and an image input by a user, and what is presented to the user is also a text-image mixed search result. The text-image mixed searching and mixed presentation result in low search efficiency. Therefore, there exists a problem of low search efficiency.